Leon Kuwata
Leon Kuwata (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc']]. Został przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superbejsbolista '(超高校級の「野球選手」''chō kōkō kyū no "yakyū senshu."). Mimo swojego talentu, Leon często opuszcza treningi i chce zostać Supermuzykiem. Leon zabił Sayakę w rozdziale pierwszym , po tym kiedy dziewczyna chciała się go pozbyć. Po oddaniu głosów został stracony w egzekucji. Bohater pojawia się ponownie w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair oraz Ultra Despair Hagakure. Wygląd Leon ma farbowane, spiczaste włosy i mnóstwo kolczyków (sześć w prawym uchu, jeden na ustach i na języku). Ma także kozią bródkę. Jest mężczyzną o jasnej cerze z niebieskimi oczami i nosi różne akcesoria takie jak łańcuchowy naszyjnik. Zazwyczaj ubrany jest w białą koszule z czerwoną czaszką, białą bluzę, czarne spodnie oraz białe buty. Osobowość Leon jest niezwykle porywczym i energicznym bohaterem. Mimo tego często obija się podczas treningów bądź lekcji. Ze względu na wielki talent do bejsbolu, ćwiczenia nie są mu potrzebne, przez co całkowicie je olewa. Chłopak nie interesuje się bejsbolem, jak sam twierdzi, jego talent mu się nie podoba, a o wiele bardziej interesuje go muzyka. Sporo ćwiczy, aby kiedyś otrzymać tytuł Supermuzyka. Jedną z przyczyn tego, była dziewczyna, którą kiedyś spotkał. Interesowała się ona muzyką, Leon postanowił więc jej zaimponować, zdobywając tytuł Supermuzyka. Leon niezwykle szybko się denerwuje, jednak równie łatwo jest go przestraszyć. Bywa również bardzo podejrzliwy w stosunku do innych. Jednak zawsze, kiedy odczuwa, którąkolwiek z tych emocji próbuje to ukryć, uśmiechając się niezgrabnie. W oficjalnym artbooku opisywany jest jako optymista, który chce stać się lepszy, we wszystkim, co robi. Wspomniano także, że jest niezwykle popularny wśród dziewcząt i co kilka dni ma nową partnerkę. Zdolności Superbejsbolista Leon posiada naturalny talent do bejsbolu, jednak nie odczuwa żadnej przyjemności z gry. Nie zależy mu na wygrywaniu, a na zdobyciu popularności zwłaszcza u płci przeciwnej. Talent pomaga mu także w szkole, dzięki czemu może obijać się zarówno na treningach, jak i na lekcjach. Bohater ukazuje swoje umiejętności podczas pierwszego rozdziału. Gdy zamordował Sayakę, zabrał kryształową kulę Yasuhiro i z jej pomocą mógł uruchomić piec, w którym spalił ubrania pokryte krwią bohaterki. W ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''Nekomaru Nidai wspomina, że kiedyś trenował niezwykłego bejsbolistę, który obecnie jest bardzo popularny. Prawdopodobnie odnosił się właśnie do Leona. "Supermuzyk" Otrzymanie tytułu Supermuzyka jest celem Leona. Obecnie gra on na gitarze. Bohater ma sporą wiedzę w dziedzinie muzyki, do tego w swoich wypowiedziach często nawiązuje do sławnych zespołów i muzyków min. The Beatles, The Damned, The Clash, oraz The Sex Pistols Historia ''Przed Tragedią'' Leon od zawsze był niezwykle zżyty ze swoją kuzynką, Kanon Nakajimą. Ojciec bohatera był starszym bratem ojca Kanon, a bohaterowie często przebywali w swoim towarzystwie. Kanon jednak darzyła Leona ogromną miłością, która nie była typowo rodzinna a romantyczna. Często robiła wszystko, aby ten zauważył jej uczucia i starania, jednak Leon widział w niej jedynie kuzynkę. W szkole średniej ukazał się ogromny talent Leona do bejsbolu. Chłopak dołączył do szkolnej drużyny, a jakiś czas później Kanon została jej menadżerką tylko po to, by być bliżej Leona. Gdy został zauważony przez personel Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, natychmiast został przyjęty, zyskując tytuł Superbejsbolisty. Na zdjęciach znalezionych w trakcie gry można zauważyć go z Chihiro oraz Mondo, możliwe jest więc, że bohaterowie się przyjaźnili. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair'' Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Podczas Tragedii, Jin Kirigiri, obecny dyrektor Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, zaplanował zabezpieczenie głównego budynku szkoły oraz zamknięcie w nim klasy 78. Uczniowie wspomnianej klasy zgodzili się na plan dyrektora mający uchronić ich od rozpaczy, rozprzestrzeniającej się po świecie. Bohaterowie szybko zaczęli zabezpieczać okna i drzwi budynku. Nikt nie wiedział jednak, że dwaj członkowie Superrozpaczy znajdowali się pośród nich. [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]] Prolog - Witaj w rozpaczy Podobnie jak reszta postaci, Leon szybko zapoznał się ze wszystkimi znajdującymi się w Akademii. Nie pamiętał żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół przez Junko Enoshimę, która wcześniej zadbała aby każdy uczestnik jej gry stracił wspomnienia. Rozdział 1 - By Przetrwać Po obejrzeniu filmu, który Monokuma podarował uczniom, większość z nich zaczęła panikować. Jednak to Sayaka Maizono zniosła to najgorzej, za wszelką cenę chciała wyjść ze szkoły, a kilka godzin później poprosiła Makoto o zamianę pokojów, gdyż twierdziła, że ktoś próbował ją zaatakować, ale nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. Makoto szybko się zgodził. Następnego dnia zastał swój pokój całkowicie zrujnowany. Przerażony, zaczął go przeszukiwać i w łazience odnalazł ciało swojej przyjaciółki. Jak się później okazało, Sayaka wcale nie bała się o swoje życie, a chciała wrobić Makoto w morderstwo. Zamieniła plakietki na pokojach, po czym zaprosiła Leona do swojego pokoju. Czekała na niego trzymając w rękach dłoni nóż, który wcześniej ukradła z kuchni. Gdy bohater wszedł do pokoju zaatakowała go. Leon zdołał się obronić makietą miecza, którą Makoto wcześniej umieścił w swoim pokoju. Kiedy Sayaka upuściła nóż uciekła do łazienki. Leon chciał podążyć za nią, nie wiedział jednak, że drzwi w pokoju Makoto niezwykle łatwo się blokują, a do ich otwarcia potrzebna jest "sztuczka". Zniszczył więc zamek za pomocą zestawu narzędzi, który Monokuma zostawił we wszystkich pokojach należących do mężczyzn. Gdy wszedł do łazienki zamordował Sayakę. Nie zauważył, iż bohaterka zdołała napisać na ścianie jego imię za pomocą swojej krwi, lecz ze względu na to, że Sayaka stała tyłem do ściany napisała "Leon" do góry nogami, przez co reszta bohaterów uznała to za "11037". Leon po zamordowaniu bohaterki postanowił szybko pozbyć się wszelkich śladów swojej obecności w pokoju. Następnie zauważył, że na rękawie jego kurtki znajduje się krew Sayaki. Zdecydował się więc zniszczyć kurtkę, jednak nie miał dostępu do pieca. Zabrał się szklaną kulę Yasuhiro za pomocą której uruchomił piec a następnie wrzucił do niego swoją kurtkę. Nie zauważył jednak, że część jej rękawa oderwała się i została na podłodze. To był jeden z dowodów, przez który zbrodnia Leona wyszła na jaw a on sam został stracony w egzekucji. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Future'' Odcinek 11 - Wszystkie dobre rzeczy Sayaka wraz z Kyoko pojawiają się jako halucynacje Makoto. Sayaka wciąż przypomina Makoto, że nie dotrzymał obietnicy, którą jej złożył, następnie zaczęła pytać dlaczego właściwie wciąż żyje. Kiedy za bohaterkami pojawia się reszta klasy 78, z ust Sayaki zaczyna wypływać krew. W tym samym momencie Makoto chwyta nóż, aby popełnić samobójstwo, do czego namawia go Sayaka przy tym prosząc, żeby dołączył do reszty klasy. Jednakże, interwencja Juzo powstrzymała Makoto od samobójstwa. Relacje Kanon Nakajima Kanon jest młodszą o dwa lata kuzynką Leona. Już od dzieciństwa spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu, Leon uznawał Kanon za swoją młodszą siostrę, ta jednak darzyła go miłością nie rodzinną, a romantyczną. Kilka razy wyznała mu swoje uczucia, jednak w odpowiedzi zawsze słyszała, że Leon nie lubi jej w taki sposób. Słowa chłopaka nie raniły jej, nie powstrzymały jej także przed dalszymi próbami spotykania się z nim. Pomimo tego, że Kanon wyznawała miłość Leonowi wiele razy ten wciąż traktował ją jak siostrę. Była ona dla chłopaka na tyle ważna, że została porwana przez Wojowników Nadziei. Sayaka Maizono Pomimo tego, że Leon i Sayaka nie spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, Leon szybko zainteresował się Sayaką. W oficjalnym art booku powiedziane jest, iż Leon uważał Sayakę za uroczą dziewczynę, która jest w jego typie. Po obejrzeniu filmu przygotowanego przez Monokumę, Sayaka wybrała Leona na swoją ofiarę oraz planowała obwinić o morderstwo Makoto. Zamieniła plakietki na pokojach, a następnie zaprosiła Leona do swojego pokoju. Czekała na niego trzymając w dłoni nóż, który wcześniej ukradła z kuchni. Gdy bohater wszedł do pokoju zaatakowała go. Leon zdołał się obronić makietą miecza, którą Makoto wcześniej umieścił w swoim pokoju. Kiedy Sayaka upuściła nóż uciekła do łazienki. Leon chciał podążyć za nią, nie wiedział jednak, że drzwi w pokoju Makoto niezwykle łatwo się blokują, a do ich otwarcia potrzebna jest "sztuczka". Zniszczył więc zamek za pomocą zestawu narzędzi, który Monokuma zostawił we wszystkich pokojach należących do mężczyzn. Gdy wszedł do łazienki zamordował Sayakę. Nie zauważył, iż bohaterka zdołała napisać na ścianie jego imię za pomocą swojej krwi, lecz ze względu na to, że Sayaka stała tyłem do ściany napisała "Leon" do góry nogami, przez co reszta bohaterów uznała to za "11037". W anime, Danganronpa: The Animation, zostało ukazane szkolne zdjęcie klasy 78, na którym Leon obejmuje ręką Sayakę. Ten gest może sugerować, że bohaterowie podczas uczęszczania do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei przyjaźnili się. Mondo Owada i Chihiro Fujisaki Pomimo tego, że w samej grze bohaterowie nie rozmawiali zbyt często, bardzo możliwe jest że byli ze sobą niezwykle blisko. Na jednym ze zdjęć, które można znaleźć podczas gry widać trójkę śmiejących się bohaterów. W artoobku ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload ''można jednak zauważyć, że Leon uważa Mondo za idiotę, z kolei Mono twierdzi, że sposób w jaki Leon się ubiera nie przysporzy mu popularności i nie pasuje do niego. Chihiro jednak wspomina o wielkiej pewności siebie Leona, co może oznaczać, że w jakimś stopniu go podziwiał. Cytaty '''Prolog: * "Joł! Jestem Leon Kuwata. Co tam?" * "Moim jedynym celem w życiu to muzyka! Już czujesz tę aurę prawdziwej gwiazdy, nie? Będę piosenkarzem, więc wszystko, czego mi potrzeba to tekściarz i jeszcze koleś z gitarą! Nowy ja, który podąża za moimi marzeniami jest, no... po prostu wypasiony!" * "Nie obchodzi mnie czy szkoła, czy ktoś inny za tym stoi, ale to bardzo słaby żart." Rozdział 1: * "Cholera, uspokój się! Przez ciebie też zaczynam się denerwować!" * "Musi być *coś*, co możemy zrobić..." * "W każdym razie, nie ma co tu robić. Zaraz umrę z nudów... I jeszcze bycie tu uwięzionym powstrzymuje mnie przed spełnieniem mojego marzenia." * "No raczej! Żeby zostać muzykiem! Czujesz moją aurę, co nie? Oto najmocniejszy wokal stulecia! Boże, czuję się tak fajnie, mówiąc to przed krajową gwiazdą..." * "Nie ma szans, żeby ktoś mnie zabił...! Dobra, cholera! Zróbmy to!" * "Cóż, zrobiłem to, co *miałem* zrobić. Od teraz liczę na was!" * "Cóż, możemy se gadać ile chcemy, ale to i tak nie zmieni *tego* wniosku." * "Ale skoro jedynym wyjściem jest to zniszczyć, niszczysz to! I nie ma w tym nic "dziwnego"!" * "Niby ja jestem mordercą?! Nie możesz se po prostu mówić takie głupoty!" * "Protestuję...? No raczej, że protestuje! Oczywiście, że tak! Nie zgadzam się, nie zgadzam się, nie zgadzam się, znaczy, to wszystko to jedynie durne teorie! Potrzebujesz dowodów! Gdzie one są?! Bez dowodów, to wszystko to tylko paplanina! Głupoty, których nie mam zamiaru słuchać!" * "Nie mam zamiaru ciebie słuchać! Jesteś głupi! Głupi! Głupi głupi głupi! Głupigłupigłupigłupigłupigłupigłupigłupi!!!" * "N-Nie miałem wyboru... To było zabij albo bądź zabity! W-Więc dlatego... Pierwszy ją zabiłem. Nikt z was niczym się nie różni! Jeden zły krok i to WY będziecie tu stać! To był zwykły przypadek, że tak skończyłem! Po prostu miałem... pecha! To tyle..." Ciekawostki * Leon (怜恩) dosłownie oznacza "Przebiegła Życzliwość. Kuwata (桑田) z kolei można przetłumaczyć jako "Pole Morwy". * Egzekucja bohatera została ocenzurowana w anime Danganronpa: The Animation, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w telewizji. W wersji DVD znalazła się jednak pierwotna wersja. ** Wzór na koszulce Leona zwiastuje sposób w jaki umrze. Przedstawia on ludzką czaszkę zniszczoną przez uderzenie piłką. ** Egzekucja Leona jest taka sama jak pierwsza egzekucja w DISTRUST. Możliwe, że jest to powód dla którego jest ona bardziej brutalna niż wszystkie pozostałe. * Aktor podkładający angielski głos Leona, Grant George, jest mężem aktorki, która podkłada głos Sakurze Ogami. * Według Kazutaki Kodaki Leon nie znosi upałów. es:Leon Kuwata en:Leon Kuwata fr:Leon Kuwata Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc